Privacy policies are statements (or sometimes legal documents that comply with privacy laws) that may disclose how the owner of the privacy policy collects, uses, and manages or shares data. In some instances, privacy policies and their contents may be partially determined by applicable statutes, and many companies publish their privacy policies to their websites.
When a user visits a website or a service provider, data pertaining to the user may be collected. The data can include browsing history data, shopping history data, geographic location data, personal data (such as name, address, phone number, etc.), other data, or any combination thereof. Such data and its subsequent use may be governed by the privacy policy of the website.